


Canceled Planes and Holiday Wine

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: On Christmas Eve things don't go as planned, and America finds himself in a situation with Russia and the last hotel room in all of Washington State.





	Canceled Planes and Holiday Wine

**Canceled Planes and Holiday Wine**

The sense of dread and frustration Alfred felt as the flight board went from delayed to cancelled was too heavy to measure. All he wanted to do was catch a flight back to New York and go to sleep. He wanted to relax and forget about the meeting he had spent a week in, arguing and debating with his fellow countries. He wanted to enjoy a quiet Christmas in his own home, not held up in an airport. Was that so much to ask?

"Fuck you, weather," he grumbled as an announcement alerted everyone to the cancellations due to an incoming blizzard. Alfred let out a tired sigh as he pulled out his phone and began to search for hotels as he headed out the airport to catch a taxi.

Outside the snow was falling even heavier than before and people were running to and fro with bags and children. Alfred managed to snag a cab and give the driver the address of the hotel he had been at for the meeting just hours before. Online it said there was a few rooms, the more expensive private suites. Alfred booked a single bed suite on the ride over.

When they arrived at the hotel Alfred paid the man and rushed inside. He ran up to a receptionist that was suddenly free, but he wasn't the only one. Alfred looked to his left to see a red-faced Ivan panting softly as he made it to the counter. Alfred was a little surprised, but didn't think too much of him and faced the receptionists.

"I booked a room under Alfred Jones," Alfred spoke first.

"I booked one as well, Ivan Braginsky," Ivan followed.

The receptionist looked worn down as it were but frantically typed in the names given to them. They scanned their computer screen then wide eyed at what was displayed. Alfred felt his dread and frustration coming back the second he saw that look. He didn't want to be told he was out of a room. He didn't want to go anywhere else. The drive to Washington's home was long and in the sticks, and in this snow he wasn't going to deal with it.

"I'm sorry, but there's been an error in the website registry," they said giving a nervous smile. Ivan and Alfred tried to contain the curses that urged to flow. "It seems to have booked the room for both of you, but it's only a single bed."

A sense of relief came over them both, knowing that they hadn't lost out to some random person over the room. However, they still had to the face the situation with each other. It was Christmas Eve and this was most likely the only room in left in all of Washington State. They looked at each other for a moment, not saying a word then faced the receptionist.

"We'll share it," Alfred said.

The receptionist had a surprised look but nodded and finalized the paperwork and gave them there keys, but upon handing them the cards they said, "Oh, but we don't have any roll-aways left…"

"It's fine. There's a couch in the room isn't there?" Ivan asked as he took his key card.

The receptionist nodded and both nations gave thanks before heading to their room. They rode the elevator to the second to last floor in complete silence, opened the door to their room and stood in the entryway. The suite was large and open, the bed resting near the big picture window showing downtown Seattle covered in snow and a kitchenette on the other end of said window. In the middle was a living room of sorts, a giant flat screen TV above a crackling fireplace and even a Christmas tree sat beside the hearth. There were no gifts underneath, but it was still nice to look at.

Alfred took the first step in and tossed his bags and coat by the couch, claiming it, and Ivan went to the bed. Alfred could fit better on the couch than Ivan and at this point he could care less where he slept. He found the TV remote on the coffee table and turned on the TV to find it already on a channel showing Christmas programs from the 70s, the claymation figures of Santa and Mrs. Clause talking with each other. The noise was a welcome distraction and Alfred sat down on the couch. Ivan didn't come near him, instead he moved to the kitchenette and rifled through the cabinets and fridge. It was empty, except for dishes and utensil, but he did find a few bottles of wine sitting in a wine cooler, the prices were placed on each bottle. He didn't bother with them though and went to the phone mounted on the wall to order food.

"What would you like to eat?" Ivan asked from behind.

"Anything's fine," Alfred said.

Ivan didn't respond and went on to dial for room service. When he finished placing their order he looked over to Alfred, who slouched into the couch.

"It will take some time, they don't know when it will be ready."

"Figures," Alfred said with a sigh and slouched more into the couch.

The feeling of awkwardness grew steadily as they fell silent, watching the TV from different spots in the suite. The TV was supposed to keep that from happening but it wasn't working anymore. They both had to face facts—they were going to be stuck in this room for god knew how long together. They weren't as much of enemies as they hand been, but they weren't exactly friends, forget about lovers. They were the preverbal grey area and the longer they tried to ignore each other the more prominent this fact became.

"Well…. This is awkward," Alfred said after some, but kept facing the TV.

Ivan let out a sigh and nodded his head to himself before saying, "I agree." He then found himself turning to look at the wine cooler and went for it. Alfred turned his head finally, hearing the sounds of glasses clinking and objects being set out. Ivan looked over at him, their eyes meeting, and held up the bottle of red wine.

"Why not," Alfred said and got up from the couch.

He came up to the counter and sat down on a barstool as Ivan opened the bottle of wine with ease. He poured a generous amount into two glasses and they raised their glasses to each other before taking their first drink. It was fruity and sweet, but not overtly so where it tasted like candy. They drank down the first glass with ease, not saying much to each other except for expressing how good it tasted and wanting more. Ivan played bartender, pouring himself and Alfred glass after glass. When he opened another bottle and filled up their cups again Alfred didn't drink it straight away as before. He stared at the dark red liquid for some time as a soft shade of red painted his freckled cheeks, then moved to lay his chin in his hand.

"Why'd we ever break up?"

Ivan looked away from Alfred at the question, staring at his own wine glass and took a sip before answering.

"Politics… I think…"

"Figures…" Alfred took a long sip of wine. "Things used to be good back then, but… also bad… just a mess."

Ivan pulled his glass from his lips when he heard this and could tell that Alfred looked upset. The way his eyes stayed down his eyebrows knit together, he could understand what the other was feeling.

"I never wanted to," Ivan started, grabbing Alfred's attention. "To break up that is." Ivan clarified. "My boss at the time couldn't understand and then things changed, whether I wanted them to or not."

A groan escaped Alfred's lips as he pushed his cup to the side so he could put his face in his hands.

"Just stop," Alfred said, his voice soft. "Can we—can we not talk about it anymore?" he asked then looked up at Ivan to see him give a solemn nod.

"Sorry."

"I started it, but just… let's just sit on the couch and watch the fat fuck get in his sleigh," Alfred said as he got up from the stool and grabbed his glass. Ivan watched Alfred sway a little as he started to walk but chuckled softly as he followed with their half empty bottle of wine.

"You're definitely on the naughty list for that." Ivan said when he sat down on the couch beside Alfred.

"Psh, my name is probably engraved on that list."

"Honestly, same."

The two drank their wine as they watched the classic Christmas shows one after the other. At some point food finally arrived and they ate on the couch. Once the cart was set out the door and the second bottle was empty, Alfred changed the channel. He clicked through a few dozen before giving a huff and going back to a channel he had passed not long ago.

"I guess we're stuck with shitty Christmas romcoms." Alfred said as he curled up onto the couch, leaning into Ivan. Ivan didn't mind it, too full and buzzed to care, besides the warmth radiating off of Alfred felt nice. They watched two movies before Alfred couldn't hold his tongue anymore, "You know, I'm tired of these movies. Generic Jane Doe and John Smith having one conflict or two and still getting together? Dumb as hell. Where's the diversity, the pain, the sex!"

Ivan gave a nod in understanding before saying, "I know, not very realistic."

"Exactly! It's not all rainbows and shit, and Santa being a wingman is fuckin stupid."

Ivan couldn't help but laugh a little at how miffed Alfred was, but agreed with him nonetheless. They kept watching the movies however, nick picking whenever they deemed fit. After some time though Ivan heard something that wasn't a complaint, but a sniffle. He looked away from the movie to see Alfred crying softly beside him, eyes still fixed on the screen. The movie they had been watching was a bit better than the others, more drama filled as well.

"Are you crying?" Ivan asked, secretly amazed at how Alfred's blue eyes sparkled from the tears.

"No, it's the wine." Alfred said in a strained voice.

"You are crying."

"Shut up!"

Ivan struggled to hold back a laugh and reached out his hands to hold Alfred's face. He wiped away Alfred's tears with his thumbs and smiled at him as he stayed still. Alfred's tears soon stopped but Ivan's thumbs hadn't. He caressed Alfred's red cheeks and looked at the other fondly. Alfred looked back at him, unsure of what to do with himself or about Ivan. He liked the contact but at the same time he felt like he shouldn't.

"Would it be a bad idea to kiss you?" Ivan asked, his voice low as if he was voicing a secret.

Alfred was silent for a moment, just staring at Ivan, but then looked down, seeing how close they were.

"…I don't care."

Ivan's hands stilled but he didn't let go. "Then I shouldn't."

Alfred looked up then and Ivan stared back. A burst of warmth seemed to smoother Alfred as he looked at Ivan and he knew it wasn't because of the wine.

"What if… I did care?"

"Then I would." Ivan said simply. He knew he was being bold, but having Alfred this close to him after so many years… No fighting, no yelling, just open looks and longing….

"I care."

Ivan felt his heart beating frantically in his chest as he heard those two little words. He leaned down more, closing the gap between them, and kissed Alfred's pink lips. They felt as soft and plump as he remembered, and he couldn't help but give them kiss after kiss after kiss. Alfred moaned softly and reached up to hold Ivan's shirt, keeping him close. He met Ivan kiss for kiss, eager to keep those lips on him. It had been so long since he last kissed Ivan or anyone for that matter. He wanted more, his body screamed for more, but his mind made him think otherwise. He remembered how their relationship had fallen apart, the pain, the regret, the longing, and in that brief second his wanting was halted. He pulled away and lowered his head so he didn't have to see Ivan's face.

"Oh my god," he said in a whisper.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have gone that far," Ivan said, feeling lightheaded. "I don't know where that came from."

"Wine and shitty romcoms," Alfred suggested in a wavering voice, as if he was crying once more.

Ivan looked at Alfred who still hid his face from him. He found himself wanting so badly to lift up his head, to see what expression he had.

"I still love you," Alfred said suddenly, "but I also hate you."

Ivan felt his chest tighten painfully. "We have been through a lot."

Alfred let out a snort of a laugh and shook his head.

"That's an understatement. Just… this is a new decade, but shit's still bad."

"But things have gotten better, have become more _accepted_." Ivan defended.

"Right." Alfred looked up at Ivan, showing him a face of want but confusion. "I don't want to keep feeling like my heart is being stepped on."

"I don't want to feel that way either, but that is just how we are." Ivan said with a shrug and Alfred was silent. He looked at Ivan, searching his face and seeing just what he felt reflected back at him, then let out a frustrated groan and fell backwards. His head fell into the plush pillows resting against the arm of the couch and he covered his face, pushing up his glasses, as he laid there.

"Why do I have to love you?"

"Because I still love you."

Alfred let out a weak laugh.

"Did you steal that from a movie?"

"No."

Alfred felt like his chest was going to burst.

"What if we regret this?"

"We can deal with it when it happens."

Alfred didn't say anything and Ivan took a deep breath before moving towards the blonde. He knew what he was doing, he knew what they were trying to do, and at that moment he didn't want to shy away from it. He placed his hands on either side of Alfred's body, hovering over him, and Alfred spread his fingers a little to peek at the blurry image of Ivan above him.

"I wanna kiss you," Alfred said, his voice steady for once.

"Me too," Ivan said and moved a hand to pull down Alfred's.

Alfred didn't fight him and watched Ivan's blurry image become clear as his glasses fell back into place. Ivan looked at him for any sign that he might change his mind before leaning down and capturing his lips in a fierce kiss. Alfred took in a sharp breath and reached up, pulling him closer to have him lay flat on top of him. Ivan didn't bat an eye and moved his right hand from Alfred's cheek to run down to his thigh, squeezing it gently. They kissed each other breathless like the days when they first started to become romantically involved. They weren't in a meadow by a spring, they weren't dressed in clothes now displayed in museums, but the spark from back then was the same as it was now. They were older, times had changed, and at this moment as a Santa Baby played from the TV their love gained new life.

"Bed, now." Alfred gasped out, his lust no longer in check.

"Okay." Ivan said quickly then got up from the couch.

He picked Alfred up and carried him bridal style to the king sized bed and set him down. They kissed each other deeply as they grabbed at each other's clothes, pulling and tugging on sweaters, t-shirts, belts, and the like. Alfred then pulled back the bedding and Ivan followed after him, getting on top of him and smothering him in kisses. His hands roamed over the body he had touched once before, finding new scars and stretch marks, and loving every inch of it. Alfred gasped and twitched from the touches and kisses, and could barely contain himself when Ivan finally got to his erection. It stood tall under his boxers and Ivan hooked his fingers under the waistband to yank them down in one smooth motion. Ivan laid back down and kissed a trail to Alfred's cock, making it throb and twitch as he got closer. Alfred bit his lip and groaned in his throat as Ivan finally touched his teasing lips to his cock. Ivan kissed up the shaft then down, his hands squeezing Alfred's plush thighs as he stuck out his tongue and ran it upwards. Alfred's breath hitched as Ivan arched his neck to take Alfred into his mouth and sucked on him at a steady pace.

" _Vanya_ ," Alfred whined as his hips pushed up.

Ivan didn't flinch, only holding Alfred's thighs tighter as he bobbed his head. He could feel Alfred's cock hitting his throat and moved his head back up to just focus on the tip. The gasps and soft moans Alfred made grew louder as Ivan licked and sucked on his uncut cock. Alfred felt his whole body shake from the attention and squeezed his thighs around Ivan's head as his back arched.

"OhgawdohgawdohgAWD!" Alfred's voice spiked as he came hard in Ivan's mouth. The release was so good that he couldn't even think and laid on the bed panting.

Ivan swallowed everything that Alfred had to give, almost choking for a second from how much of a load it was, then pulled off with a pop.

"Gawd, Vanya," Alfred panted and reached out to urge the man to come closer.

Ivan smiled and moved up as requested and found himself captured in a kiss. They both moaned from it, their kiss getting heavier and Alfred took that chance to push Ivan to the side, making them roll over. Alfred settled himself on top of Ivan as he kissed him and ran his hands up and down his chest. He too could feel new scars and made an effort to memorize their location. He soon broke away from Ivan's lips and kissed down Ivan's body. He nestled his face into his cock, that was still concealed by boxers, making Ivan growl.

"Alfred," Ivan huffed wanting, _needing_ the blonde to do something.

Alfred smiled up at him then focused on the erection before him. He slipped off the underwear as if he was unwrapping his favorite candy and didn't waste a second in taking it into his mouth. He held Ivan's hips, making his back arch, as he bobbed his head and hummed while doing so. Ivan cursed and twitched as the pleasure built and built. It had been far too long for either of them and Alfred was more than eager to please.

"Alfred."

Alfred's blue eyes flickered up and stared at Ivan's blushing face. Ivan was close and Alfred moved a hand from Ivan's hip to wrap around the part of his cock he couldn't reach. Ivan didn't last much longer and when he came he let out a deep growl that made Alfred shiver as he swallowed his load. When he was finished he licked Ivan clean then moved to sit on top of him. Ivan knew they were far from done and reached over to the nightstand beside the bed. He didn't know if this hotel would provide lube and condoms, but his worries were eased when he found the items. He pulled out a condom and two packets of lube. Alfred smiled and went to grab for them, but Ivan held them out of reach.

"Let me."

Alfred's smile only grew wider and he quickly got off. He laid back down and held his legs apart for Ivan to see him completely. Ivan didn't hesitate to open a packet of lube and squeeze out its contents. He rubbed the cold lube in his hand for a bit before slowly pressing a finger to Alfred's hole. Alfred shivered as he felt Ivan press and rub then slip inside. He moaned he felt the finger go deeper and deeper, working him open enough to accept a second. With two fingers in Ivan started to pry Alfred open, making it easier for him to enter there. Alfred squeezed his legs, nails digging into his knees, as Ivan pressed and stretched. He could honestly say he missed this. No one could take care of him like Ivan could, Alfred had tried numerous times to prove this wrong and always came up short. He hated how much he loved him, but he knew Ivan felt the same.

"Ivan please," Alfred whined desperate to have Ivan in him.

"Okay, okay."

Ivan pulled out his fingers and opened the condom. He slipped it on and applied the other packet of lube before pressing in. Ivan was met with some resistance, but Alfred urged him to keep going. Ivan did as told and once he was in he leaned down to kiss Alfred and wipe away a tear.

"I love you," Ivan said softly as he kissed Alfred once more.

"I love you too," Alfred replied, his voice wavering.

They kissed each other chastely until Alfred gave the okay to move. Ivan pulled his hips back slowly and pushed back in, eyes locked on Alfred to make sure he wasn't in too much discomfort. Ivan worked up a steady rhythm, slow but just fast enough to make them feel good and call out for each other. Everything seemed to melt away as they rocked together on the bed, the doubt about the future, the worry about the now, the snow storm outside the window, all gone. It was just them, kissing and holding each other tightly, moaning and screaming in pleasure, spoken and unspoken words murmured to each other.

Alfred had tears in his eyes when he finally came, his heart and body overwhelmed by everything. Ivan was no better, his violet eyes tinged red from holding back the tears that threatened to fall, his heart almost bursting out of his chest as he called out Alfred's name. When they finished they laid together panting and staring at the ceiling. As their breathing evened out the sound of the snow storm made itself known. They looked out the picture window to see nothing but white dotted with the lights of the city.

_"Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!"_

They turned their heads to the TV, which fell silent right after this declaration and the soft sound of static came through. Ivan then looked down at Alfred as he turned his head to look at Ivan. They stared at each other or a moment before Ivan asked, "Do you regret it?"

"No." Alfred said, with only a second of pause. He then moved to kiss Ivan on the lips lovingly then laid his head on his chest.

Ivan wrapped an arm around Alfred then reached for the remote he had found in the nightstand. He looked at it carefully and found that it was the remotes for the lights as he suspected. He pressed the button dousing the suite in darkness, he then pressed another button, aiming the remote at the window, and a set of curtains began to draw close over the window. The only source of light was the Christmas tree, fireplace, and TV, which Ivan didn't mind. Alfred didn't care either, for the younger nation was already fast asleep. Ivan smiled at him and kissed his forehead before settling into the bed.

* * *

 *****I** hope yall enjoyed this! I made it quick, fast, and in a hurry so sorry for any errors (even tho the bae, Tangerine_ForgetMeNot, helped out)lol Happy Holidays yall!


End file.
